The Cellular Molecular and Biochemical Sciences Program (CMBP) at Ohio State University (OSU) draws faculty and trainees from five related molecular life sciences graduate programs: Biophysics, Microbiology, Molecular Cellular and Developmental Biology, Molecular Genetics, and the Ohio State Biochemistry Program. The goal of the CMBP is to create opportunities for student training not available through other programs on campus by providing: (1) a broader range of rotation choices, (2) interdisciplinary monthly meeting seminars and symposia, (3) coursework that includes an emphasis on the responsible conduct of research and training in quantitative skills, and (4) career-advancing components including writing and career workshops specifically developed for this program, internship opportunities, and Individual Development Plans. CMBP is a rigorous and demanding program designed to attract top students to OSU, and the breadth and depth of the training provided will position CMBP graduates to make significant contributions to biomedical research in academia, government, and industry. In the past few years, significant institutional support, together with a new Arts and Sciences College structure, has facilitated interdisciplinary research and graduate training at OSU. The unique combination of opportunities offered through the CMBP has already increased recruitment and retention of the very best graduate students, in particular from underrepresented minorities (URM) and students with disabilities. Strong matching institutional support has allowed us to exceed our initial goal of having one quarter of fellowships awarded to URM/disability/disadvantaged students, as 40% of the trainees supported during the initial funding period are in one of these categories. The resources requested in this proposal would allow us to build on initiatives developed during the initial funding period and continue to develop a graduate training experience that spans a broad range of topics and activities in the cellular, molecular and biochemical sciences.